


Death - Langst

by vol_vol_voltron



Series: Voltron Legendary One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Other, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_vol_voltron/pseuds/vol_vol_voltron
Summary: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH





	Death - Langst

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

Lance felt his breath hitch; he looked down. At the sword that was now through his abdomen.

  
The sword through his abdomen.

  
_The sword..._

  
Lance fell to his knees, staring down at the sword and the blood pouring from where the sword had been forced through him. Lance then felt his eyes start to water as he just stared; he didn't know what to say. What can you say when you have a sword through you? What are you supposed to say? Lance then felt a grin force itself spread across his face as he stared down, tears had started falling from his eyes and he started to laugh.\

  
He just....

  
_He just laughed._

  
He just laughed and laughed; blood had started dripping from his mouth and adding into the pool of blood below him.

 

> Lance had never been the type of person to cope with pain well, physical and emotional. Most of the time he'd just find himself laughing through it. It was his was of coping, since he didn't know how to actually handle the feeling. He would cry too, but the first thing he would do was laugh.
> 
>   
>  When Lance was eleven, there was this huge in the park that kids would dare each other to climb; then one day Lance accepted a dare from his brother. Lance then climbed and climbed and climbed. He kept going up, up and up. Lance had started to hear worried shouts from his brother for him to come back down, but Lance kept going. Lance then stopped to catch his breath, sitting on a branch and lookig down at the ground.  
>  Then in an instant, the branch snapped and Lance didn't even realize until he felt his body slam against the dirt of the Earth. Lance blinked a few times, spots had covered parts of his vision and his eyes slowly drifted to look at his arm. He could see his bone, but he was silent at first. Lance could even hear the distressed screams from his brother, but Lance suddenly felt himself grin and start to laugh.
> 
> He just laughed even as the tears whelled in his eyes and the pain made him go numb.
> 
>   
>  Lance was still laughing as he was being escorted into the abulance.

  
"Lance?"

  
Lance could hear the echo of voices, some in his ear, another in front of him and then his own damn laughter.

  
"Lance, what the hell?"

  
"Lance are you kidding me!?"

  
The voices became clearer to Lance, despite the black that was starting to slowly consume him. Lance could understand the annoyed voices of his teammates and the concerned voice of Hunk, his best friend, through the annoyance of everyone else.  
But he could hear another voice too, another source of laughter.

  
"Lance! Report!"

"Lance, can you shut up! Some people are actually trying to get through this mission."

Lance looked up, locking eyes with the soldier responsible for....the sword. The blood. Oh, there was so much blood. Lance had never seen this much blood before; he didn't even know that there was this much blood in his body.

Lance saw the smirk on the soldier's face. Of course, he would be smirking, he just stabbed a 'paladin' of Voltron. And the soldier knew that Lance wouldn't be able to live through it. Lance had been alone.

  
Lance choked as he laughed and he could hear the laughter from the soldier as well. Lance then went silent for a moment as the soldier reached for the hilt of his blade, enclosing his hand around it and then yanking it out of the Cuban teenager.

Lance fell onto his back after the blade was pulled out of him; Lance felt it become harder to breathe and he struggled to remove his helmet. Lance could still hear the voices of his teammates as they complained and shouted at him.

Lance watched as the soldier walked away, dragging the blade behind him, but Lance found it too hard to keep his eyes opened now.

  
Lance then closed his eyes, going silent and relaxing amongst the chaos of the battlefield.

  
Lance smiled and just relaxed, letting the darkness engulf him.

-

It took the other paladins an hour to find Lance.

They all the stared at the Cuban teen that had always been chatting, cracking jokes and just bringing some constant light into the lives of the other members of the team, but now. Now he was cold, unmoving and covered in his own blood. He had been stabbed. It was obvious. Hunk and Pidge were the first to breakdown.

Followed by everyone else.

Lance was dead.

Lance is dead and they hadn't helped.

They had been too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, but thank you for reading.


End file.
